Izzy
Izzy is a heroine from Disney Junior's 2011 television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She was originally voiced by Madison Pettis and later by Megan Richie. Personality Izzy is a feisty pirate young pirate girl who has the ability to fly due to her Pixie Dust given to her by Peter Pan and the fairies. She is beautiful and just as adventurous as Jake and Cubby. She loves puzzles, music, and of course singing and dancing. She seems to be the brightest member of the trio. She treats animals like her own children and cares for them. She is also part of Jake's crew on their pirate ship Bucky. Izzy treats Cubby like a sibling and cares for him deeply. She thinks of Jake as an older brother and more than a friend at the same time. Izzy shares some traits with Tinker Bell most notably her feisty attitude. Izzy believes that with only practice will you achieve a goal showing that she's a hardworking and strong willed pirate. Izzy shows little fear of Captain Hook but does not let it get in the way of her and her friends saving the day. She is not afraid to stand up to Hook and shows her anger when he betrays them and steals from them. Izzy and Mr. Smee rarely communicate but they seem to be more acquaintance like than enemies. Smee is just as kind to Izzy as he is to Jake and Cubby. Physical appearance Izzy carries a very slender figure. She has brown hair with each couple orange beads on both sides of it to make pigtails, brown eyes, tan skin, rosy cheeks, both black eyebrows and eyelashes, a pair of gold loop earrings, a pink short-sleeved shirt with puffy sleeves, a dark pink bandanna with white doodles around it with her couple hair strands sticking out of it, purple pants, a pair of red bucket-top boots with low heels, and a black cord around her neck with a small pouch of pixie dust (which needs to become used for in case of emergencies only) attached to it for her usual outfit. In its episode the The Pirate Princess, when she is the Pirate Princess, she has long, beautiful brown hair with a strand sticking out, a dress (consisting of purple top with yellow collar and vertical line on her chest, a plum sarong-like skirt with yellow brims, and short, puffy pink sleeves with each dark pink band on them) over her usual outfit, a pair of white gloves, a black belt with gold rectangular buckle, and a large purple pirate crown with each yellow upside-down "U" shape on both sides, yellow outline crown in the middle, and pink horizontal border on top of it. When she goes to bed, she has a long lavender nightshirt with pink brims on her short sleeves and bottom and 3 yellow sparkles on the front and a pair of fluffy pink bedroom bunny clogs to show only her bare heels. When she rides a boat with Jake and Cubby, she sports a lime life-jacket with two navy belts with black buckles vertically, but when she goes surfing or water-sliding, she wears it and goes barefoot. When swimming, she has a bathing suit consisting of lavender sleeveless top with hot pink lines on her neckline, shoulders, and waist, a dark lavender tutu with lavender Jolly Roger symbols around it, and purple shorts, and is barefoot. On Halloween, she has a dark pink short-sleeved dress with pink brim on her tutu, a purple waistband, lavender stockings with a pink patch on her left calf, a pair of purple heeled shoes with pink buckles, and aqua wings on her back. On the next Halloween, she wears an ochre cat helmet (with brown ears on it), pants (with a tail), and gloves with cream stripes on them, cream cat toes on toes of her boots, and a cream cat muzzle with a pair of three white whiskers on both sides of it and pink cat nose When skateboarding, she dons a lavender helmet with purple spots all over, each couple oval cavities on both sides of it, three flower heads consisting of yellow pedals and orange centers on the front, and navy straps with aqua buckle. When she is dubbed an honorary mermaid by both Marina and Stormy, she carries a mermaid tail made from green leaves, a dark pink tube top with thin red straps, a white pearl necklace, and a large lime seaweed crown with small colorful shapes of seashells all around it and cream pearls for its brim. Role in the series Izzy is one of Jake's crew members. She has knowledge of many lost things that wash up the shore and the most active in the group after Jake. In the series, her belongings are stolen more often than anyone else giving her a bold and fearless personality.﻿ In most of their adventures, Izzy's pixie dust is responsible for saving the team. While her pixie dust is mainly for emergencies only, there is one day of the year called Pixie Dust Away Day where Izzy and the team are able to use the pixie dust as much as they want for the entire day. If she ever run out of pixie dust (which she did in the episode "Pixie Dust Away!) she must travel to the Fountain of Forever where lies an endless supply of said dust. It has been shown that Izzy is a fan of princesses and wishes to one day become a pirate princess. This is acknowledged even further when the crew meet and befriends the Pirate Princess. Many episodes revolve around Izzy, with two of them having her host the show instead of Jake. In "The Pirate Princess", she led the group on a rescue mission to save the Pirate Princess from the evil spell of a legendary Sea Witch. In "Treasure of the Tides", Izzy was made an honorary mermaid by Marina, her sister Stormy, and the other mermaids in Never Land. She then led the mermaids on a mission to stop Captain Hook from stealing the Treasure of the Tides. In the episode "Izzy's Pirate Puzzle" Cubby was having hard time finishing a puzzle on Pirate Island.But Izzy soon arrives and finishes the puzzle.Impress by her skills Cubby ask how she became so good at puzzles.Izzy revealed ti Cubby all he needed was practice and that she loved solving puzzles.She later revealed on of her favorite puzzles, a puzzle box. As Cubby tried to open it he found it was to tricky for him.But Izzy soon reassured her matey that there a special trick to opening the box.Unaware that Captain Hook was spying on them and decides to steal Izzy's puzzle box mistaking it for a treasure chest and flees to his hidden treasure cave on Never Land.Jake and his crew soon uncover Hook's Hidden Treasure Cave do to the large number of bright, flashing lights signs and large arrows marking the entrance to the cave.As Jake and his crew venture through the cave they passed various tricks and traps until they reached Hook's treasure room.Captain Hook fed up due to his various failed attempts to force open the puzzle box failed, Hook decides to smash it with a large rock. Izzy quickly went into action using her Pixie Dust on herself so she could fly, swooped in and retrieving the box before Hook could be smash it open. With the puzzle box safe in hand the young pirates decide to return to Pirate Island but before they could set off Captain Hook demands to see the treasure within the puzzle box Izzy reveled that the box was empty much to Hook's confusion.Izzy reveals opening the puzzle box is the real treasure but Captain Hook refuse to believe it was empty and clamming it to be some short of a pirate trick as Hook tried to get a closer look at the puzzle box he accidentally set off one of his treasure cave traps unleashing one of the boulder on himself and Mr. Smee causing the duo to flee upon the trap floor sending villainous duo falling into the cavern.Jake and his offered to help Hook and Smee out,but Hook refused to need the aid of the puny pirates. Other episodes revolving Izzy include "A Whale of a Tale", "Seahorse Saddle-Up!", "Treasure of the Tides" and the already mentioned "Pixie Dust Away". In the episode "The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off",Izzy and Misty the Wonderful Witch team up as contested in the Coconut Cook-Off.Captain Hook's uses Misty's magical recipe book to cheat in the cook off, accidentally conjuring up a giant soufflé monster that kidnaps Izzy and carries her to Belch Mountain. Fortunately, Jake, Cubby, and Skully along with Misty follow them to save her. They use Izzy's popcorn machine to create a loud noise to pop the soufflé monster, this works and Izzy wins the Coconut Cook-Off. Izzy, alongside Princess Winger and the Pirate Princess, were the main focus of the episode "Princess Power!" In order to open the Princess Treasure, there needs to be three princesses. Winger and the Pirate Princess make Izzy a honorary princess as they went to get the treasure somewhere in Never Land, finally making Izzy's princess dreams come true. In the episode "Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn",Jake and his crew set out to save Izzy's new friend Cornica, a magical sea unicorn, after she is captured by Captain Hook. In "Queen Izzy-bella", after the reading the story about Queen Isabella and her journey to find treasure in the Valley of Ice, she decides to go complete the queen's quest by herself when Jake, Cubby, and Skully didn't think the legend was true. When she arrives at the Valley of Ice she gets past the same big rocks Queen Isabella encountered and sang the same song the queen sang to move the rocks. Izzy then finds the Sword of Light and reads the inscription on the sword to raise it and find out who the most swashbuckling pirate is, but not before Captain Hook who had been following Izzy attempts to take the sword for himself. Jake, Cubby and Skully who followed Izzy's trail of Pixie Dust to the Valley of Ice arrive just in time to see Izzy raise the Sword of Light and turn into Queen Isabella. She then leads the crew to the Cave of Ice where they face the Ice Dragon. Izzy was the first to outsmart the dragon by ice skating in circles around her. When the crew goes inside the cave, they find three golden eggs encased in ice and realized that the dragon was merely protecting her eggs. Using the Sword of Light Izzy frees the eggs from the ice and three baby dragons hatch. After the Ice Dragon freezes and flings Captain Hook out of Cave of Ice Izzy told the dragon that she and her mates were glad to help her eggs hatch. Izzy then raises the sword and reverts back into normal self. Jake, Cubby and Skully then apologized to Izzy for not believing her story. In "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book", she was seen near John Darling as they searched for Wendy Darling's book, and book pages and mentioned that they were a great team. In the episode "Captain Hook's Last Stand!",Izzy brings the Darling siblings back to Never Land to greet Peter Pan and Tinker Bell who have return from there travels to the Lands beyond the Never Sea.Peter Show the various treasures from his travels and warns his friends of the danger of one, the Doom Stone that has the power to turn anyone into stone and gradually turn its user evil and into stone. Peter hides the Doom Stone within Hangman's Tree but Captain Hook overhears and manages to steal the Doom Stone turning Peter Pan to stone, Captain Jake and his crew get help from Wendy, John and Michael to find the magic items needed to rescue their petrified friend by hiding him within Tiki Forest.Izzy and John Darling entered Big Bug Valley to get the enchanted water from the Everspring Fountain located deep within the valley that will help turn Peter Pan back to normal. Spin-offs Playing with Skully Skully often mentions Jake and the crew within the spin-off needing the help of the viewer to complete a task for them, Izzy alongside the rest of her crew make minor appearance with in the spin-off. Jake's Never Land Pirate School Izzy makes regular appearance within the spin-off after Jake entrust the viewer with various lesson in each short in what it takes to be a Never Land pirate. Mama Hook Knows Best!(short) While not the main focus of the spin-off Izzy does make a minor appearance in the short. Jake's Buccaneer Blast Izzy reappear in the latest spin-off searching for the magical Pirate Pieces hidden all across Never Land.In the episode the "The Golden Pyramid", Jake and his crew ride across the Never Land Desert aboard there sail wagons.Unknown to the young pirates Captain Hook and Mr. Smee overhear Jake and his crew on the search for the pyramid. In the episode "The Treasure of Belch Mountain",Jake and his crew were on the trail of the next Pirate Piece located inside the belly of Belch Mountain. As Jake and his crew traverse to the volcano Captain Hook and Mr. Smee manage to swoop causing a rock-slide.Izzy gets upset when Captain Hook user her catchphrase "Yay Hey No Way!" Jake and his crew uncovers the Pirate Piece.But Hook manages to swipe it from the young pirate team However, as Hook and Smee make their escape the Pirate Pieces burns Hook's hand forcing the greedy pirate to drop the Pirate Piece allowing Jake to safely catch it using his Forever Sword. As Hook curses, Jake and his crew leave with another Pirate Piece. Some lava shoots out of Belch Mountain, destroying the propeller of Captain Hook's Whirly-Hook sending both Hook and Smee plummeting onto the back of Tick-Tock the Crocodile who quickly chases the villainous duo away. In the episode "Stormy Seas", while Jake and his crew are sailing through a stormy Never Sea to the next Pirate Pieces of Eight located at Trident Rock. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee are on their trail for the pirate piece as well. Bucky proved too fast for Hook, but the captain refused to be bested yet again by the puny pirates. Armed with his cannon hook (Boat Buster hook), he blasts a hole into Bucky causing him to sink. While Jake and his crew repair Bucky, they needed one more piece to patch him up, when they spot the Pirate Piece of King Neptune they were searching for and manage to fish it out of the Never Sea before Captain Hook could and use it to fix Bucky. Captain Hook tries one last attempt to reclaim the Pirate Piece armed once more with his Boat Buster hook, but thanks to the Pirate Piece of King Neptune, the blast is deflected right back to Hook, causing a massive tidal wave and forcing Hook and Smee to flee. In the episode "The Big Golden Tiki Treasure", Jake and his crew pursue a group of monkeys through the Never Land Jungle in order to retrieve the Pirate Pieces before Captain Hook. In the episode "Pirates on Ice",Jake and his crew venture into Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon. But neither snow nor sleet will stop Jake and his crew from finding the Pirate Piece of Buccaneer Blue before Captain Hook can find it. In the episode "The Never Land Jungle Speedway",Jake challenges Captain Hook to a sail wagon race across Never Land.The winner will find a special treasure at the finish line the Pirate Piece of the golden trophy. In the finial episode "The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight", Jake and his crew need to find the finial piece of eight.The Pirate Piece of Forever Tree, however Captain Hook manage to get through the magical stone door and discovered the Pirate Piece before Jake and his crew.Hook quickly flees into the jungle with Jake and his mateys in hot pursuit, unknown to Jake and the other it was a trap so Hook can imprison them and take all of the young pirates pieces and claim the Buccaneer Blast of treasure for himself on top of Buccaneer Mountain.Jake and the crew call Peter for help, and the flying boy is able to free Jake and his crew from the cage.Peter accompanies Jake and his crew when they confront Captain Hook.Hook grew tired of Pan's meddling and constructs a giant Dublo version of himself using the combined powers of all the magical Pirate Pieces of Eight he stole to destroy Pan, Jake and his crew once and for all,but this is short lived as both Peter and Jake manage to defeat the giant Dublo Hook and reclaim all the Pirate Pieces of Eight with Izzy's pixie dust.With Hook defeated, Peter alongside Jake and the others reach the top of Buccaneer Mountain. Printed material Izzy alongside the rest of Jake's crew makes numerous appearances in various books and comics. Some stories are mere adaptations of the series various episodes. In Ahoy, Izzy! When Izzy accidentally spills all her Pixie Dust, Jake and the crew head for the Fountain of Forever to get more. Izzy and her Pixie Dust are the main focus in the book Pixie Dust Away! The story recall events from the other adventures that Izzy uses her Pixie Dust to help her crew in emergencies. Video games In "Jake's Never Land Pirate School App" during the Pixie Dust lesson the player flies through mazes with Izzy and Skully and trace shapes to scare away Captain Hook cutouts blocking your way. In the online game "Izzy's Flying Adventure." Izzy is playable alongside the rest of Jake's crew as they give chase through the skies over the Never Sea all the way to the island of Never Land to reclaim their stole treasure chest from Hook and Smee.Izzy also gives the play instructions how to play. In the online game "Never Land Games". Like the episode its based upon the player play as Izzy in the second challenge sailing across Shipwreck Lagoon on Shipwreck Beach against Captain Hook while avoiding various hazard within the lagoon such as logs,whirlpools and various wildlife like hippos and the Tick-Tock Croc in order to win the Never Land Teamwork Trophy. In "Izzy´s Pet Puzzle".Izzy has to catch Patch the Pirate Pup who steals one of Captain Hook's boot and has fled into the Never Land Jungle. In "Puttin' Pirates".Izzy is one of the playable characters the player can play as.Izzy plays a minor role in the application "Jake's Treasure Trek." She informs reminds Jake with hints on his quest to locate Tinker Bell's magical lantern which is hidden somewhere on Never Land before Captain Hook can get his hooks on it.Izzy later reappears at the end of the game congratulating Jake for his efforts recovering Tinker Bell's magical lantern. In the LeapTV™ Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates Educational, Active Video Game"Fly with Izzy" segment the player must aid Izzy through the skies of SkyBird Island. Tilt and turn to count numbers in the clouds and grab gold doubloons from the sky. Theme parks and other live appearances Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Izzy appears in the live musical show during the Jake and the Never Land Pirates segment. In the show, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee steal the team treasure chest and Izzy joins the rest of the crew to take it back. Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour Izzy appears in the live musical show during the Jake and the Never Land Pirates segment.Jake and his crew are on the search for a treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano on Never Land.But during the young pirates travels Captain Hook steals Cubby's map and flees to the Jolly Roger.When the young pirates journey to Hook's ship to get the map back Jake is late caught in Hook's trap and lock away in the Jolly Roger's crow nest. Later that evening Izzy, Cubby and Skully sneak abroad the Jolly Roger to rescue Jake.But Jake informed his mateys Izzy's pixie dust alone won't be able to set him free from the locked cadge.Izzy suggest they summon Peter Pan using her lantern but she also needed a light source bright enough for Peter to see it.Izzy knew Tinker Bell light was bright enough with the assistance of the audience clapping Tink arrives.The young pirates explain the problem to Tinker Bell who agreed to help by acting as a signal beacon. Lastly with the assistance the crowing Peter soar into help free Jake allowing him to return Cubby's map. Relationships Peter Pan Just like the rest of Jake's crew,Izzy looks up to Peter as a hero and friend.Peter has entrust Jake and his crew to keep Never Land safe from Captain Hook in his absent.In "Peter Pan Returns" Izzy and the others were excited to see Pan and were eager to go various adventures with him once more.Through the course of the special Izzy and the rest of the crew tried a little to hard to impress Peter.During the course of the adventure to reclaim Peter Pan's Shadow Pan start to doubt he'll ever fly again but Izzy and the others resources him not to worry. Jake Jake and Izzy act like siblings and best friend, roommate, and crew mates. They're almost always seen together,In the episode "Jake's Jungle Groove" Jake begin to doubt he'll learn to dance in time for the dance party.Izzy was very reassuring that Jake will learn to dance.Jake knows he can always rely on Izzy to help get the crew out emergencies with her supply of pixie dust. Cubby Cubby and Izzy act like siblings and best friend, roommate, and crew mates. They're almost always seen together,In the episode "Jake's Jungle Groove" Jake begin to doubt he'll learn to dance in time for the dance party, Cubby and Izzy where very reassuring that Jake will learn to dance. Skully Skully and Izzy are very good friends,as seen in the "A Whale of a Tale", Skully accidentally get a thorn caught in his tail and feared it would hurt to have it removed but Izzy assured him it wouldn't hurt and even have him explain the ordeal allowing her to remove the thorn while he was focus on his story. Captain Hook Hook finds Izzy a threat to his schemes, with her pixie dust constantly giving Jake and his mateys the upper hand and quick means to escape once they reclaim the treasure Hook stole.In the episode "The Emerald Coconut", Once Jake and Izzy are trap in one of Peter's pirate booby traps by mistake, Hook gloats believing no one can stop him from getting away with the treasure not even acknowledging Cubby and Skully as threats.In the episode "Treasure of the Tides",Izzy joins Marina, Stormy and the mermaids to find the Treasure of the Tides held at Hidden Cove,Izzy gives her pixie dust to Jake, Cubby and Skully who are journeying to the cove on foot.Without her pixie dust Hook believes Izzy is no longer a threat to him. Mr. Smee Izzy and her crew-mates are surprising in good term with Mr. Smee despite him serving Captain Hook's commands. Smee would rather spend time sailing the high sea then pestering the sea pups. Izzy and her mateys also don't hold a grudge against Smee who they have often helped through the course of the series,Smee is also very grateful whenever the young pirates crew-mates assist him. Smee is just as kind to Izzy as he is to Jake and Cubby.While Hook tends to underestimate the sea pups,Smee has realize how clever the young pirate teams is and how they tend to outwit Hook time and time again. Sharky Izzy is in good terms with Sharky as seen in the episode "Captain Hook's Hooks",being the first to agree to assist both he and Bones after Hook force them to walk the plank. In season four after learning of Sharky's Dark-Shark Clan heroic antics in the episodes "Sharky Unchained", Izzy agrees to keep Sharky's Dark-Shark Clan secret from Captain Hook and the rest of his crew.Later in the episode "Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!" Izzy and the rest of the crew become honorary members of the Dark-Shark to defend Never Land from the threats of Chaos Khan. Bones Izzy is in good terms with Bones as seen in the episode "Captain Hook's Hooks",being the first to agree to assist he and Sharky after Hook force them to walk the plank. Izzy and Bones interacted in the episode "Pirate Swap!" while apart Jake's crew for the day. Episode Appearances As one of the series main protagonist Izzy has appeared in every episode in the series. Gallery Trivia *Izzy is the first character to have her own solo song. ("Surfin' Turf") *In the Episode "Treasure of the Tides", she was made an honorary mermaid. *In the Episode "Princess Power!", she was made an honorary princess *With the exception of Skully, she doesn't have a pet of her own. *Some fans believe that Izzy may have a crush on Jake, but there has not been much proof of this, nor has it been confirmed by the creators. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Members of Jake's crew Category:Main Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Musicians Category:Singing Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flying Characters Category:Heroines Category:Kids Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Princesses Category:Swordsmen Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists